¿Bailamos?
by ArianaTrixieG
Summary: Al final ir a esa horrible discoteca y la hora y media de aburrimiento no habían sido en vano


Eli paseo su mirada de nuevo por toda la discoteca, donde todos esos adolescentes se divertían bailando, y él…él estaba ahí solo, sentado en una silla, Kord quien había pasado horas y horas convenciéndolo para que lo acompañara a divertirse a la discoteca "No será lo mismo sin ti, Eli", lo había abandonado tan solo veinte minutos después de que hubieran entrado a ese lugar, ¿O había sido en menos tiempo?

Suspiró, se sentía totalmente aburrido y ajeno a ese lujar, donde todas las demás personas encontraban tanta diversión , tal vez Kord tenía razón , tal vez solo servía para salvar a bajoterra, pero bueno, nada de esto lo alegaba del aburrimiento, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que moriría de aburrimiento , si nadie lo había hecho antes, seguro que él sería el primer caso de morir debido a eso, así que paseó la mirada por todo ese mar de jóvenes que lo rodeaban y analizo las opciones que podía elegir:

Había varias chicas viéndolo y sonriéndole, no era de menos, si él era el salvador de bajoterra, todas las chicas estaban a sus pies, pero ninguna de ellas lo atraía.

Su segunda opción era pararse y bailar algo, porque a eso se va a las discotecas ¿No?, pero a él no le gusta ni sabía bailar, más que ese estúpido y aburrido vals

Su tercera opción y la que seguramente seguiría era largarse de ese lugar, después de todo, solo había ido para que Kord dejara de molestarlo, pero ahora estaba más que claro que el gigante azul no notaria su ausencia. Así que pensando que se había tardado demasiado para irse de ahí, se levanta de su asiento con la mirada fija en la puerta del local, pero a medio camino chocó con una chica, bueno la chica había aparecido de repente de un lugar y lo había tomado de la chaqueta para evitar caer, y ahora le sonreía y… ¿Su cabello era rojo?

-¿Bailamos?-Le pregunta ella pero ni siquiera puedo contestar antes de ser arrastrado hacia la pista de baile, ella se empieza a mover al ritmo de la música y él…Eli está ahí parado observándola. Ella lo mira confundida después de dos o tres minutos, y deja de moverse, Eli decide apartar la mirada al ver como una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de aquella chica-¿No sabes bailar?-Pregunta obviamente divirtiéndose ante la situación

-Claro que se hacerlo-Contesta, pero finalmente después de unos minutos de analizar lo que dijo se dio cuenta que solo lo dijo para no dejarse en vergüenza ante tan hermosa chica que había robado su atención.

-Pues, entonces baila- Sonríe, ya que obviamente está segura de que él estaba mintiendo…y para mala suerte de Eli la música había cambiado a una de esas lentas y románticas canciones que tanto detestaba pero definitivamente en esta ocasión le salvaría el orgullo, porque ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser bailar esa música?, el confiaba que saber cómo bailar el vals le salvaría.

-¡Auch!-se quejó la pelirroja al ser pisada por segunda vez por el peli-azul.- realmente apestas bailando

Eli frunció el ceño, estúpidos bailes, definitiva mente odiaba bailar y a pesar de que él era bueno en el vals ahora parecía un verdadero tonto, pero es que tener los ojos verdes de la chica encima de él no le permitía concentrarse.

Ni hablar, él no sabe bailar había arruinado su posible noviazgo-Si su mente pensaba demasiado a futuro-con esa chica tan hermosa de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

-Me voy-Contesta, alejándose de la pelirroja y volviéndose a acercar a su tan gloriosa salvación; la puerta de salida. Pero es nuevamente interrumpido por la sonriente chica, quien se ha abrazado de su brazo apenas han salido de la discoteca.

-Tengo hambre…-Le informa con una mirada.- Así que… ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunta ella, al parecer totalmente segura de que no va a ser rechazada por él.

-Por cierto, me llamo Beatrice sting, pero tu llámame Trixie- Se presenta, pasado unos minutos de haber empezado a caminar

-Eli, Eli Shane

Ella sonríe-Bien Eli, lamento informarte que eres un asco bailando

-Sí, lo sé- Responde un poco decaído

-Pero me encantaría enseñarte-Un leve sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Trixie-Así que mantengamos el contacto ¿Quieres?

-Me encantaría.

Finalmente Eli le dedica una sonrisa, al final ir a esa horrible discoteca y la hora y media de aburrimiento no habían sido en vano

.

.

.

** FIN**


End file.
